¡Albus, va matarme!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: –Rose, tiene novio- le dijo Albus.- ¡Y quiero saber quién es! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Porque lo voy a matar! Scorpius no estaba seguro de que responder él era su mejor amigo no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podría contarle a Albus que él era el novio con de su prima y así ellos lo habían acordado hace algunos meses atrás.¡Reto a las valientes! para el foro EEQR (por mi no pueden votar)


**_Este one shot lo escribí para el reto del foro de El Escorpion que coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR), pero por mi no pueden votar, porque yo fui la creadora del reto y así lo decidí, pero pueden dejarme reviews si así lo desean!_**

* * *

**_~~¡Albus, va a matarme! ~~_**

Rose se encontraba camino al Gran Comedor para poder desayunar para luego reunirse en clase con su primo y mejor amigo de este, mientras apuraba su paso para no estar corta de tiempo y no llegar tarde a la clase, peor antes que ella consiguiera entrar al Gran Comedor alguien la jalo.

–Suéltame, **_Malfoy_**- le dijo Rose.-

–¿Ahora soy Malfoy?.-le dijo Scorpius seductoramente.-

–Si lo eres- le dijo Rose.- además es una forma de guardar apariencias

Mientras tomaba las manos de Scorpius para que él la soltara.

–Como quieras **_Weasley_**- le dijo Scorpius, mientras le seguía el juego.-

–¿Y Albus?- Pregunto Rose.-

–Le dije que bajaría a desayunar más temprano-le dijo Scorpius.- Además tenía ganas de ver a mi novia

Scorpius había estado a punto de besarla, pero ella se alejo y la razón era que Albus se acercaba.

–Scor, necesito hablar contigo-comenzó Albus.- Necesito que me ayudes en algo

–¿Y yo? ¿No quieres mi ayuda también?- pregunto Rose.-

–Luego hablare contigo, te parece después de Herbologia- sugirió Albus.-

–Al, sabes que no puedo tengo practica con los chicos, ¿Acaso se te olvido que soy capitana?

–Claro, la capitana de Gryffindor- le respondió Albus.- No se cansen mucho, porque vamos a ganarle ¿Cierto Scorpius?

Scorpius no sabía si asentir o callarse, porque uno era su mejor amigo y la otra su novia dijera lo que dijera le traería problemas.

–Voy a desayunar ¿vienen o se quedaran discutiendo? –les dijo Scorpius a los dos.-

–Iré a desayunar, Rose hablamos luego de la practica- le dijo Albus.-

–No, puedo debo estudiar- le dijo Rose.- Si quieres mañana

Scorpius sabía que la pelirroja no debía estudiar, pero era una excusa para poder verse sin levantar sospechas.

Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin para poder desayunar y ni siquiera se habían sentado cuando el mejor amigo de Scorpius le lanzo la bomba.

–Rose, tiene novio- le dijo Albus.- ¡Y quiero saber quién es! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Porque lo voy a matar!

Scorpius no estaba seguro de que responder él era su mejor amigo no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podría contarle a Albus que él era el novio con de su prima y así ellos lo habían acordado hace algunos meses atrás.

_Scorpius y Rose se encontraban en la biblioteca terminado unos deberes que debían entregar al día siguiente el primo de Rose los había dejado solos hace unas cuentas horas, porque eran capaces de compartir en el mismo lugar sin asesinarse ya no tenían 11 años sino que tenían 16 años y las cosas habían cambiado mucho ¡Cuánto habían cambiado!_

_–Rose quiero decirte algo-le dijo Scorpius.-_

_–Ahora no Scor debo terminar esta redacción- le dijo Rose.-_

_–Rose solo será un minuto ¿Puedes escucharme?- le pidió Scorpius.-_

_Rose no respondió y solo resoplo molesta.-_

_–¿Qué…?_

_Y nunca se supo lo que quiso decir la chica, porque Scorpius lo estaba besando de tal manera que a ella se le cayó el libro que estaba revisando y sin pensarlo dos veces le correspondió. No sabía_  
_"el por qué" pero sentir a Scorpius tan cerca la hacía sentir completa cuando por fin se separaron la primera en hablar fue Rose._

_– ¿Y eso Scor?- le dijo Rose.- Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me besaste?_

_– La pregunta seria ¿Por qué me correspondiste?-comenzó Scorpius.-_

_Rose se puso roja como su largo cabello y no era capaz de articular la palabra, y si llegaba a intentarlo no diría algo muy lógico ni coherente._

_–Rose, me gustas mucho- le dijo Scorpius.-_

_Rose quedo pasmada y no podía creer lo que él le había dicho._

_–¿Que? –pregunto Rose.-_

_–¡Que me gustas!- le dijo Scorpius.-¡Demasiado!_

_Rose seguía sin habla._

_–Si no sientes lo mismo dímelo no que quedes callada – le pidió Scorpius.-_

_–Scor, tu también me gustas mucho- le confesó Rose con gran dificultad.- Por eso te correspondí, porque te quiero._

_Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, pero no así Rose._

_–¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Scorpius.-_

_–Mi padre, Albus, tu padre- le decía Rose.- Eso pasa_

_–Ellos no me importan- le dijo Scorpius.- a tu padre y el mío no deben saber, pero no se si se lo podamos ocultar a Albus_

_Rose desvió la mirada de la de Scorpius._

_–¿Rose, quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunto Scorpius.-_

_–Me encantaría- le dijo Rose.-__**Pero haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena**_

Pero volviendo al presente había un angustiado Scorpius tratando de cambiar el tema mientras su amigo comía **_Chocolate _**con **_Manzana_** lo que era un postre que la madre de su tía Hermione solía hacer y que él le gustaba mucho.

–Scorpius, me ayudaras a atrapar al novio de Rose- le dijo Albus como afirmación y no como pregunta.-

–No sé si sea lo correcto es su vida Albus y tiene derecho a mantenerla en secreto si así lo quiere- le dijo Scorpius.-

–Entonces iré a espiarla- le dijo Albus.- luego que terminen las clases

–Hoy no puedes tiene entrenamiento y estará gran parte del día en el Campo de **_Quidditch_** deberías saberlo- le recordó Scorpius.-

–La pregunta es simple me vas ayudar o no- le dijo Albus.-

–No lo sé- le dijo Scorpius.- No quiero meterme en la vida de Rose.

–¿Acaso olvidaste lo que le hizo Josh Wood?- le pregunto Albus.-

Scorpius si se acordaba era él ex-novio de Rose quien la había hecho sufrir mucho en un pasado y desde que él estaba con ella se había prometido jamás hacerle daño, porque Scorpius la ama prácticamente desde el primer día que la vio en aquel anden.

Más tarde en el campo Rose Weasley terminaba el entrenamiento de su equipo y los enviaba a los vestidores mientras ellos iban saliendo uno a uno del campo apareció Scorpius en él y se le acerco a penas la vio.

– **_¡Albus, va matarme!_**- le dijo Scorpius como saludo.-

–¿Qué dices? –pregunto Rose.-

–Al, sabe que tienes novio- le dijo Scorpius.-

–¿Se lo dijiste?- le pregunto Rose.-

–No, Rose si habíamos acordado no decirle a nadie y Albus estaba incluido en ese grupo-le respondió Scorpius.-

Rose no dijo nada y Scorpius volvió a hablar.

–¡Que sabe que tienes novio! ¡Y quiere matarlo!- le dijo Scorpius.- ¿Si le decimos?

Rose lo miro un momento y respondió.

–¡No! Ahora me iré a cambiar a los vestidores- le dijo Rose.- Y nos escabullimos a alguna aula que este vacía.

Rose lo beso rápidamente en los labios y desapareció en búsqueda de los vestidores.

–¿Scorpius, que haces aquí?

Scorpius se estremeció lo que menos quería era toparse con Albus a solas y para su mala suerte él lo había encontrado.

–Espero a Rose que me va ayudar con Pociones- le dijo Scorpius.-

A Scorpius no le gustaba mentirle a nadie y menos a su mejor amigo, pero no le diría "me iré a besar con tu prima a un aula vacía". Rose quien venía feliz, porque pasaría un gran momento con su novio, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Albus estaba junto a él.

–Al, que haces aquí- le dijo Rose.-

–Quería hablar contigo-le dijo Albus.- Pero veo que harás algo con Scor

Rose quedo helada, pero aun así hablo.

–Si, estudiaremos transformaciones –le dijo Rose.-

–¿Transformaciones? Scor me dijo que lo ayudarías en pociones- le dijo Albus.-

–Si, pero también estudiaremos transformaciones –le dijo Rose tratando de sonar convincente.-

– Siento que ustedes dos me están ocultado algo-les dijo Albus.-

–Si lo estamos- le dijo Scorpius.-

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y pensó que él lo diría.

–Rose me está ayudando, porque entre el Quidditch, las clases y las chicas no tengo mucho tiempo para estudiar y ella sabe mucho- le dijo Scorpius.-

El comentario de " Y las chicas" le sentó mal a Rose aunque ella sabía que solo lo decía para dejar tranquilo a Albus y no sospechara nada, pero aún así le cayo mal el comentario.

–Esta bien los dejare estudiar- les dijo Albus.- Pero de mi charla no te salvas Rose.

Albus se adelanto y desapareció el campo, mientras Rose y Scorpius se quedaban discutiendo en el.

–Rose, tenemos que decirle ¡Debemos decirle! –Le decía Scorpius.-

–¿Estás loco?-le pregunto Rose.-

–Estoy loco, pero por ti – le dijo Scorpius.- Pero ese no es el punto

–¿Entonces?

–Al quiere encontrar a tu novio y matarlo, él sabe que tienes novio y quiere matarlo por cuidarte no quiere que te haga lo mismo que Josh- le dijo Scorpius.-

–Pero tú no eres Josh- le dijo Rose.- Y ser la novia de él fue un error, porque siempre sentí cosas por ti.

–¿En serio?

–Si Scor- le dijo Rose.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres decirle?

–Si, es mi mejor amigo y tu primo no podemos ocultárselo más –le dijo Scorpius.-

–Esta bien- le dijo Rose.- Pero se lo dirás tu

Scorpius quedo tieso y pestañeo varias veces para tratar de comprender lo que había dicho la Weasley.

–¿Y tú?

–Tu fuiste de él de la idea además no te matara

–Eso espero- le dijo Scorpius.- Iré hablar con él ahora.

–¿Ahora? –pregunto Rose.-

–Si- le dijo Scorpius.- ¿Volvamos al castillo?

Rose asintió y Scorpius tomo el bolso de ella mientras caminaban de regreso hacia el castillo ella parecía estar temerosa por lo que haría su novio, pero sabía que en el fondo él tenía razón.

Una vez en el castillo la chica le quito su bolso a su novio y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras que Scorpius se dirigía hacia las Mazmorras para encontrarse con una muerte segura o eso pensaba él.

Cuando entro a la sala común pudo comprobar que su amigo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones escribiendo en un pergamino muy concentrado.

–Al.. ¿podemos?¿podemos hablar?- Comenzó Scorpius.-

–Si, que sucede ¿No ibas a estudiar con Rose?- le dijo Albus.-

–Con Rose no íbamos a estudiar-le dijo Scorpius.-

–¿Entonces?- pregunto Albus.-

–Se quien es el novio de Rose – le dijo Scorpius.-

–¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿Me ayudaras a matarlo?- pregunto Albus.-

Scorpius le entro el pánico estaba a punto de abortar la misión e inventar cualquier nombre que se le ocurriera para salvarse a asimismo, pero sabía que eso no seria justo con Rose.

–**_Albus, el novio de Rose es_**….-decía Scorpius.-es… ella sale… ¡Ella y yo somos novios hace meses!-

Albus se quedo sin habla y Scorpius lo miraba sin atreverse a parpadear para ver como reaccionaria.

–Ya lo sabía- le dijo Albus.-

–Albus, por favor no… me mates.. ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo?

–Son muy obvios ustedes dos además llevaban meses sin discutir y eso ya era extraño y si a eso le sumas que habían días que se desaparecían- le dijo Albus.-

–¿No estás molesto ni me vas a matar?- pregunto Scorpius.-

–No, porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé que la harás feliz- le dijo Albus.- Pero si a ella derrama una lagrima por ti date por muerto

Albus rió al ver el rostro de miedo de Scorpius, pero Albus sabía que él no le haría daño a su prima, porque la amaba.

* * *

**¿Tomastes? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo? ¿Reviews? Recuerden que por mi no pueden votar, ya que como soy la creadora del reto y quien gane le daré el premio que será un one shot, pero lo que si pueden darme son ¡REVIEWS!**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
